1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for controlling the growth of a features frequency profile, and more specifically to method and system for controlling the growth of a features frequency profile of a time-ordered sequence of events such that each event has features specific to each event.
2. Related Art
A television (TV) user's TV viewing history may be used to develop a TV program preference profile for the TV user, which may be employed with the assistance of a computing device to predict which TV programs the TV viewer would like to watch. However, as more TV programs are viewed by the TV viewer, the preference profile can increase in size without bound. This may become a problem if the data storage requirements of the preference profile exceeds the amount of memory space available in the computing device. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that avoids having the data storage requirements of the preference profile exceed the amount of memory space available in the computing device.